Fly Away
by bandancer5
Summary: Max and Ella just moved to this new school. What will happen when Max runs in to Fang on the first day? Will they hate or love each other. There will probaly be some Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second story. I was told that I HAD to put this up soon. Which is why I'm putting it up now. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Life sucks. Well, for me it does. Everyone thinks I live a perfect life. A mom, dad, and a sister who gives me stuff. Oh, and I almost forgot _**

**_we're rich. Yeah life's perfect. Not! My mom and dad fight, then my sister and mom fight. Wait for it ok here it is then I'm left with _**

**_people yelling at each other all hours. Yeah if that's a perfect life, then someone can take it from me. I always put on a smile and act like _**

**_I'm all happy and stuff but inside I'm a wreck. A wreck named Max. Maximum Ride. I love my name but hate my life. My dad jeb is a _**

**_scientist. My mom is a vet. My sister is 15 like me and her name is Ella. So today I have to do what I always do. Put on a smile and act _**

**_like I'm not a wreck. FUN! :( I just wish for once I didn't have to act happy and be happy for real. But everyone knows that wishes don't _**

**_come true._**

**_Max _**

* * *

Max pov

"Max, time for school."

I closed my journal and hide it.

No, I am not going to tell you where.

I ran down the stairs.

Ella looked at me once and said

"Don't you want to wear something nicer."

I looked down at my outfit of dark wash jeans and black tee.

"What's wrong with it."

She gave me a look like 'what isn't wrong with it' and dragged me upstairs.

She grabbed a purple sweater, cami, and a scarf.

I put it on knowing that she would make me wear it either way.

It didn't look too bad.

At least it not a skirt.

We drove to school because it was our first day but we'll probably ride the bus from then on to look like a "normal" family.

We got to the school.

It was really big.

Well not as big as my old school but that was a private school.

We got off and all ready people were looking at us.

Ella smiled she loved the attention.

I didn't and will never, so I quickly walked inside.

Luckily the office was right inside so I found it pretty quick.

"Hello, I'm Maximum Ride."

The lady at the desk looked up.

"Oh, you must be new."

She got up and looked around.

Then she grabbed a paper and handed it to me.

"Here is your classes and a map of the school.'

"Thanks."

"Have a nice day."

She smiled than when back to work.

I stepped outside.

It looked like Ella had found some friends already.

I looked down at my classes:

1 pd. Science with Boner

2 pd. Algebra 2 with Good

3 pd. Drama with Smith

4 pd. Social Studies with Stock

5 pd. lunch

6 pd. French with Merthy

7 pd. English with Dull

8 pd. Free period/ gym with Rider

Homeroom with Rider

Mrs Rider's class was on the other side of the school ground in building K.

Building K had a gym in it too.

Oh the bell just rang.

I started to walk to building K.

I looked down so I wouldn't have to see people staring.

I just got in the building when something ran into me.

I fell to the ground.

When I looked up I saw dark brown eyes almost black staring at me.

He offered his hand to help me up.

I took it.

"Thanks. I'm Max and you are?"

"Fang."

"I'm looking for Reider. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah."

He started walking.

I think I'm post to keep up with him.

I ran to cacth up.

"So do you have Reider too?"

"Yeah."

He really rocks the one word answer. Not!!!

"Do you like saying one word answers?"

He smiled a little.

"Yep."

Oh, well I tried.

"What other classes do you have?"

He handed me his class list.

I had all classes with him but Alg 2.

"So, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Why?"

"We have all but one class together."

"Cool."

"Can you please say more than one word."

"No."

He opened the door. The teacher looked at us.

"Nice of you to join us, Nick, and who are you?"

"Maximum Ride but call me Max."

"So your the new student.'

"I guess."

"You and Nick can sit in the back together."

We walked to the back.

This day was going ok but I thought "Nick" was "Fang" or maybe "Fang" is "Nick".

I don't know.

* * *

**So do you like it. Its long sorry. Review to tell what you like/dislike or if you have any ideas. Thanks For reading. Love you guys Nikki :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reviewing. I hoped you guys like the last chapter. **

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Why am I keeping a journal? I really don't know. I guess since I don't talk much. I write more. Ever since that day, I don't talk much. I don't have _

_many friends either. They all hate that I don't talk anymore. I stopped playing guitar and singing. I don't know why I signed up for drama. I not a good _

_actor. Plus I don't say like more than one word. I feel like I can't tell anyone about that day. I never really smile anymore either. I guess I just don't like _

_to show emotion at all. So my goal for today is to smile a least once. Maybe even make a friend or get back my odd ones. Hey, its the first day of high _

_school __anything could happen. Right. I hope so._

_Nick_

* * *

Nick pov

"Nick, come down here."

My aunt yelled up. I live with my aunt and little sister Angel. I had a nickname before that day but I don't like to go by it anymore. No one really

knows about that day but me and the police. I silently walked down the stairs. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to eat. Angel comes

bouncing down the stairs. She the only one I say more than one word to.

"Nick, are you really wearing that to school."

She may be 8 but she's already bossy and hates that I wear all black, all the time.

"What's wrong with it."

She looked disgusted.

"It's all black."

"So."

"Black is so....... well black."

I laughed.

"Well, I like black."

She smiled.

"I know you do."

My aunt came in then.

"Nick, do you want me to drive you to school?"

"Sure."

"Ok, then lets go."

She was use to the one word answers. I swallowed the rest of my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. I grabbed my bookbag and walked out to

the car.

"So are you excited for your first day of high school.'

"No."

She looked over at me.

"You have to be a little excited."

"Nope."

"Well, have fun."

I got out. First day of school. Well, high school. I walked slowly towards class. The bell rang. I started walking towards building K. I had just

walked inside when someone ran into me and fell down. I turned around to see these amazing blue eyes staring at me. I offered my hand to her.

"Thanks." she said when she was up.

"I'm Max and you are?"

"Fang."

Wow, did I just say that? I answered way to quickly. Why did I say Fang? I'm Nick now. I could get lost in those blue eyes. Wow, did I just

think that. I looked down.

"I'm looking for Reider. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah."

I started walking. I didn't know if I could be friends with her or not. So one word answers it is. She kept talking.

"So, do you have Reider too?"

"Yeah."

She looked like she didn't like me just saying one word answers.

"Do you like saying one word answers."

I smiled a little. She could be a good friend. She's joking, I hope.

"Yep."

"What other classes do you have?"

I handed her my schedule. I hope I had some classes with her. She was different. I mean a good different. She seemed like a good friend. There I

go again with the friend thing. I don't need friends. Well, I wouldn't mind being friends with her. I guess.

"So we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Why?"

"We have all but one class together."

"Cool."

I have Max in all but one class. This is a good start of a year.

"Can you please say more than one word."

"No."

I know that is mean but its fun to make her mad. Even if I don't really know her. She would be fun to hang out with. I opened the door. The

teacher looked at us.

"Nice of you to join us, Nick, and who are you?"

Shoot, I told Max I was Fang now she probably thinks I'm a creeper or something. I'll have to explain which means talking more than one word.

This is not going to be good.

'Maximum Ride but call me Max."

Maximum Ride that an awesome name. It way better than Nick. That's how she got the name Max, I guess.

"So your the new student.'

She looked unsure.

"I guess."

"You and Nick can sit in the back together."

We walked to the back. I sat down and waited. I knew Max would ask any minute.

"So Fang or is it Nick?"

She said Fang and Nick meanly.

"Did you think that since I'm the new kid that you would play a joke on me and give yourself a new name?"

I looked up. I could tell that she could see the the hurt in my eyes.

"No."

"Then why did you tell me that your name was Fang. Fang is a stupid name anyway."

She said that even meaner.

I had just met her and she already hates me. This is great, just great. NOT! I actually was going to try being her friend but now she just disted my

nickname. I'm not sure if I wanted to. That name is very special to me. I don't tell everyone that.

"It's my nickname."

* * *

**So do you like it. If you like this read my other story _Unknown Love._ Review to tell me what you liked. Thanks for reading. Love you Guys. **

**Nikki :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry that I haven't updata lately I be busy and last time I tried to updata my laptop wouldn't let me and then I got grounded for a **

**week. So sorry and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Max pov

"It's my nickname."

My mouth dropped open. He just said more than one word and I'm so stupid how could I think that.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I should have know that it is a nickname."

"Yeah you are and yes you should have."

"Why don't you just get mad at me."

"I am mad at you."

"Why can't you just agree with.... Wait what?"

"You are stupid, you should have know it was a nickname, and I am mad at you."

He was smiling the whole time.

"Your so mean."

He laughed.

"I try."

"So we're cool."

"Yep."

"Since where passed that can we be friends."

"Sure."

"Can you use more than one word again?"

"No."

Wow, he sure know's how to annoy you. I mean he just talked a lot and now nothing. Zip that zelch. Uh, I really don't get him at all. The bell rang off to science. Fang didn't talk the whole day after that. I met Nudge at lunch with Ella. She seemed pretty cool. I took the bus home and was pretty surprised when I saw Fang was on it. I decided to sit by him and see if I could get him to talk.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He didn't even look up.

"So I'm really sorry about this morning. I was really mean to you and I should'nt have said that. I think Fang is a really cool nickname."

"It's ok I guess and thanks."

Yeah! He said more than one word.

"So are we cool?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Are we friends?"

"Sure."

My first real friend from the new school. The bus came to a stop.

"This is my stop." I said.

"Mine too."

I laugted and walked off. The bus pulled away.

"So what house is yours."

"The blue one."

It was really big and right next to mine.

"That's awesome! Mine the one next door."

"That's great."

"Yep."

We were at my door now.

"Well, I see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I closed the door behind me. This is really cool. I'm right next doors to my new best friend.

"Max is that you?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Can you come in the kitchen?"

"Coming."

I ran up to my room and droped off my bookbag and ran back down to the kichen. I was out of breath because 1.) I ran really fast and 2.) our house is huge. I could smell cookies before I when in the kichen. Mom smiled when I ran in and put a plate of cookies on the counter.

"So how was your day?"

"Good."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yep."

"Who is she?"

"He mom. his name is Fang."

"Oh."

"He lives right nest store."

"That's good."

"Where is Ella?"

"She is with Nudge, a new friend of her's. Their going shopping."

"She must love that."

'Yep."

Mom walked out. She had to go back to work she was only home today because it was the first day of school for us. I grabbed the plate of cookies and took them up to my room. It's purple with lime green trim. My bed is lime green and my furnite is black and blue. It sounds odd but it's really cool but my favorite thing is the window. It's really big with a brench right outside that I can sit on if I like. I put the cookies on my bed and looked out the window. Across from me is another window inside I saw Fang on his bed. That's cool. Now if I want to talk to him, I can just tap on his window and say hi. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed a book. The vampire Diaries it's a really good book I can't put it down. I munched on my cookies and read. All of the sudden my door banged open. Ella came hopping in.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Look at all the things I got."

She actully got some pretty cute stuff. I loved the black and purple halter top. It had little sequels on it.

"Can I borrow that?"

"You can have it. I like the blue one better."

"Thanks sis."

She walked out. I looked out the window again. It was getting dark. Fang wasn't in his room. I helped with dinner and when to bed. It wasn't that bad of a day after all.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and sorry again for not updataing sooner. Love you guys. Nikki :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updataed in forever. I been so busy. Colorguard is over we got 11 out 13 cause the judges hate out coach. I started track. I'm doing throws. I know what you think what is a girl who does dance and colorguard so with big heavy balls n discus but im not that bad. Well I hope not. Sorry again for not up dataing sooner. Oh, and you know my editor, he my boyfriend now and now i don't have an editor. :( Anyway thanks for the reviews. Love you guys. **

* * *

Fang pov

_Dear journal,_

_Yesterday wasn't all that bad. I hav a new friend. Her name is Max. She's really cool but I wasn't sure after she dissed my name well nickname same thing so yeah. She was really sorry then so I forgave her. I didn't talk to her most of the day because I was testing to see if I could trust her. I know it's really weird but it worked. Anyway, it turns out that she was on my bus. So we talked that whole time. When I got off she did too because her house is right next to mine. Later when I wa in my room I looked out my window and saw that her room is right across from mine. I saw her reading and eating cookies. No, I'm not a stoker. I just saw that she was there. So yesterday was fun but today will be better. I have a friend and that's pretty cool._

_Fang_

* * *

I ran out to the bus. I was so late but I wanted to write it all down before I left. The bus just rounded the corner. I got on and sat next to Max.

"Late getting up?" She asked.

"Yep."

Not really but that would be weird to say 'No I was writing in my joutnal.' No I don't think that would be good to do. She would think I was a weirdo and a creeper if she still thinks I'm a creeper.

We didn't talk that much on the bus because I was doing the last of my homework. Hey, I was to busy playing guitar. Yes, I started to play again. I can't believe I ever stoped. I'm going to talk to some of my friends to see if we can get the band back together. We stop because no one really want to play but we should be able to play again because that was 4 years ago. Once we got to school I got off and found Iggy.

"Hey Iggy."

"Hey Nick. i haven't talked to you in forever."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was wondering if we could get the band back together?"

"I don't know. I guess we could ask Sam and Ari but you do know that Ari has changed a lot right?"

"No, I haven't talked to him since the band broke up."

"Well, he changed but I'll ask him if you want me to."

"Ok, thanks."

I walked over to Max and saw Ari talking to her.

"Hey Ari."

"Nick."

"Do you want to get the band back together?"

"Sure."

"Now, we just need Sam."

Ari turned back to Max.

"So anyway we should go out this friday."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your hot and I'm hot and we be good together."

"Let me think........ No!"

Ari turned around.

"Well, we will. Just wait and see."

"That's not creepy at all."

"Yeah, let's get to class."

Ari really had changed. Four years ago he would never dream of saying something like that. He was really shy and didn't talk to anyone but us. That's a little different now. Also I though I heard he has a girlfriend. Was he planning to date Max and the other girl. I don't know that be a little weird.

"Fang, are you ok?"

I was on the ground and my head hurt.

"What happened?"

"You ran into a wall."

"How did I do that?"

"Well you were in your own world."

"Oh, that hurt."

"I bet it did."

She helped me up but kept my hand. I liked that.

"So are you going to tell me what you were thinking?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well, right now I like this."

I montioned to our hands.

She smiled.

"I do too."

There was a long silence.

"Now will you tell me what you were thinking about before."

"I don't know."

"Please."

She gave me bambi eyes. I couldn't say no to that.

"I guess."

"Yeah."

She smiled.

"I was thinking about Ari."

"What about him?"

"How much he changed."

"Oh, so he didn't use to be such a sexist pig."

"That's one way of putting it, and no, he wasn't 4 years ago." I laughed.

"Hey way really shy and wouldn't talk to anyone really at all."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Ari made a change for the worse but since Max been here, I changed for the better. I just wish I could hold her hand and be with her all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, you guys can yell at me as much as you want. I know I told you guys I updata like 3 weeks ago but then I had dance that whole week 9 to 5 so I had no time to write, then the ****next week I left for Creation on Tuesday, so I only had half done. Now I finally done with this chapter. I hope you guys like it. So sorry for not updataing sooner. Love you guys. **

**Nikki**

* * *

**Pov Max **

_Dear Journal,_

_ The second day of school is done. I can't believe its on two days since I started school here. I already have some friends like Iggy and Fang. I know Iggy is a really weird name too but then _

_again so is Fang. Speaking of Fang, he was late getting on the bus, then when I asked him about it he seemed a little weird like he didn't really sleep late like he said he did. I don't know I just _

_thought it was a little weird. Anyway, when we got to school I meet Iggy when Fang asked him about starting the band again. All I could think of was, what band, but then this Ari guy came up to _

_me. I'm pretty sure he's a player. Anyway, he came up and was like, "Hey my names Ari and yours?", "Max." He smiled at me. Just between you and me I found that his smile is just plain creeped _

_me out, but don't tell him that(well, I really don't care if it hurts his pride but to be nice... Oh, wait. I'm not nice. So go for it.). Anyway, just then Fang came up and asked him about starting the _

_band again. He answered "Sure." then turned back to me, not evening hearing what Fang said after that I think. "So anyway, we should go out this friday." He said. "Why would I do that?" I asked _

_while thinking he is such a creeper. "Because your hot and I'm hot and we would be good together." I think I almost puked at that but I didn't luckly. Then I told him no as nicely as I could which _

_means not nicely at all. Then he turned away and started walking but he looked back at me, "Well we will, just wait and see." I turned to Fang, "That's not creepy at all." "Yeah, let's get to class." _

_After that he didn't say anything so I knew that he was thinking of something. then he ran into a wall and fell. I helped him up but kept his hand. We both liked that so now I think we're going out _

_but I'm not really sure. So it was a great day even though that Ari guy was alittle creepy. OK, that's an understatement, he really scary and creepy. Well, that was pretty much my day. Fun, right?_

_Max_

* * *

I looked at my clock, 7:00. It's way to early to go to bed. I put my journal away, then flopped back on my bed. I had no homework, so I have nothing to do.

"Max."

I looked around. I know that no ones home, so who called my name?

"Max."

It was a little louder this time. Where was it coming from because I had no clue. I looked around my room. The door to the balcony was a little bit open. Maybe it came from there. I walked

over and opened the door. I saw Fang on his balcony across from mine.

"Was it you who called my name?"

He looked down towards the ground.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about today."

Wow, he said a lot. I'm amazed. I looked over at him, then back down at my feet. What if he didn't want to be together, or he didn't really like me holding his hand and just said it to be

nice. I don't want it to be weird and lose my first friend here. I waited to see what he would say.

"Max, today was nice..."

I cut in.

"But we should just be friends."

I looked up, he was looking at me, but he didn't show any emotions.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. I'm glad we agree on that."

"Yep."

But when I looked at him again, I thought I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes but I'm not sure.

Fang looked down again.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, OK. Bye."

He closed his door.

I when back into my room and flopped on my bed. Did I really just do that? What if he wanted the opposite of what I said? I only know him for two days and I'm already falling for him. I

really like him but I don't want to be hurt again like my last boyfriend. Yes, I did have another boyfriend, his name was Austin. I thought I loved him. We dated for two years. I had so

much fun with him, but later I found out he was cheating on me the whole time we were going out. I think I cried for a week after the whole break up. so I when up to him the day after I

knew an asked if he had been cheating on me. He said yes, so I slaped him and said we're through. I think the worse part was when the next day I hear him talking to his friends.

**Flashback**

_I was walking with my friends. All of the sudden I heard my name. So I looked around, then saw that it was Austin and his friends talking about me. One of Austin's friends, Alex, had just asked _

_Austin why he went out with me. _

_"She's hot but she is such a pain sometimes. She would always want to hang out, which got so annoying. I'm so glad she broke up with me, so I didn't have to do it to her. Anyway, I would have _

_broke up with her soon. She so annoying. The only good thing about her was that she was hot."_

**End of Flashback**

After that day, I started to wear darker colors and no shirts n dresses. I just kept my distance from everyone, even my friends. I think that's why I'm scared to start something with

another person or to even get a little close to someone, but now in two days that already went out the door. That's why I have to back out now. I don't think Fang will be like that but I

only known him for two days. I don't want to rush into anything. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way if he does like me, but I'm pretty sure no one does or ever will. So I should

be good with that. I know I dated someone for two years but still it's all new to me. Why does my first friend in my school have to be a guy and a really cute one at that. My life is always

complicated but I guess it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't. Oh, well now I really need to think a lot. I hope Fang will be fine tomorrow. I don't want him to not speak to me at all. I just think I

need to know him more first. Right? Oh, I don't know anymore. Well, I guess I will have to wait till tomorrow. I think this is the first time in years that I'm going to bed before 9.

* * *

**So I'm at camp starting tomorrow so I'll try to write some so I can update when I get back. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think or any idea's for this story. Love you **

**guys. Nikki**


	6. authors note

hey everyone im really sry i haven't updated in forever. i been really busy with everything in my life right now my only free night for sure is on mondays. i promise i will updata soon i just dont no how soon yet thanks for all the reviews n if u have any ideas i would love to hear them thanks so much.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone again im really sry for not updataing sooner. I'll try to more often from now on. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Hope you like.**

**

* * *

**

**Fang's pov**

_Dear Journal, _

_ Yesterday was interesting. We decided to start the band again but now I need to make a schedule for practices and gigs. Anyway I think the think that made yesterday so interesting was Ari. _

_He __has changed so much. He was totally hitting on Max. Anyway, after we left him, I somehow ran into a wall. No, I really don't know how that happened. One minute I was thinking about how _

_much __Ari __had changed and the next I was on the ground. Anyway, Max helped me up but that's when stuff got even more interesting. She kept my hand after I was up and I liked it. I don't know _

_why, but I __think I like her. So later that night I went over to her house, well her balcony. When she came outside I told her I wanted to talk about today. That was a mistake, I think. She didn't say _

_anything, so __I continued. "Max, today was nice..." But she cut me off. "But we should just be friends." I was hurt by that but I quickly covered it because she looked at me. "Yeah, that's exactly _

_what I thought. __Glad we agree on that." "Yep." "Well see you tomorrow." "Yeah, ok. Bye." I had to leave, I didn't know what to say to her just wanting to be friends, when I wanted more. But then _

_again it's me of __course_ _no girl would like me like that. I don't know what I was thinking. Well, then again I don't think I was thinking at all. So now it's going to be really weird seeing her and _

_wanting to be more than friends when she wants the opposite. Now I know I will be worrying about how I look like for today. I woke up an hour before normal to look nicer but I'm still wearing all _

_black. Also, thanks to writing this I'm going to be late to the bus again. Wow, two days in a row. I think I should probably start writing this at night but knowing me, I will probably still be doing it in _

_the morning._

_Fly on,_

_Fang_

_

* * *

_

I ran out to the bus stop. Max was there already looking bored.

"Hey, Fang."

"Hey."

I decided to stay with one word answer's again. The bus came right then. We all climbed in and started to school. Max kept looking at me but she didn't say anything. I really wish that I

could read her mind sometimes. Also, I wish that I would have just told her yesterday that I like her. Maybe if I had, then she would have said that she liked me too. Ahh! I don't know. I

mean she must like me alittle bit if she held my hand yesterday.

"Fang!"

"What?"

"You were off in your own world again."

"Sorry."

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Um, ok. See you later."

Max walked to her first class. I don't know what's wrong with me but I hate seeing her walk away. Great now I sound like a girl. Max, why do you do this to me? I still can't get over the

fact that if I would have just said I like her, she may have said it back. Then again she could have turned me down too. I guess I'll never know. I still remember a few years back, this one

girl came up to me and said striaght out, you'll never get a girlfriend. I was really mad after that but I kept my cool and didn't do anything. I think that could be true. I mean really who

would like me. Most people think I'm emo. Which, I'm not. Yeah, I know I dress in all black but it's not because I'm emo. Really, it's not. Fine don't belive me. Oh, great now I'm fighting

with myself. I'm so weird, no wonder I don't have a girlfriend or many friends at all. I really don't even know why Max hanges out with me. Well, then again she is new and its only the

thrid day, so she will probably find new friends soon and leave me. Whatever, school is starting out great this year, right?

* * *

All day the wind was blowing harder and harder but it still didn't storm. School was finally out for the weekend and at lunch today I met Max's sister Ella. Turns out that there have Iggy

and Nudge over tonight and asked if I wanted to come too. Of course I said yes. Anytime I get to spend with Max is good. It was just staring to rain when I ran over to Max's. Iggy and

Nudge had just gotten there too.

"Hey Fang, glad you could come." Ella said when she opened the door.

This was the first time in Max's house and it was really nice. It was pretty much the same size as mine but alot different in the furniter and stuff like that.

Ella closed the door. Then turn back to me.

"Nudge and Iggy are in the kitchen but you can put your stuff in the liveing room first."

Ella showed me to it. It was huge. There were 4 sofas that weren't to small either. Also a huge flat screen tv and tons of dvds on a shelf next to it. I dropped my bag with the rest of

them. Then we walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey Fang!"

Nudge was already bouncing around. I didn't know her well but she always talked alot and was really energinic. Iggy was sorta the same not with the talking really but he was a jock in a

way. He played soccer and basketball. We use to be really good friends but then again that was before that day. Now once and awhile he says hi but thats pretty much it.

"Hey Nudge and Iggy."

"Wow he said more than one word. I'm amazed." Iggy joked.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Oh, Fang if your looking for Max, she's upstairs. Oh, and she's probally still mad about the outfit I'm makeing her wear so watch out." Ella said as I ran up the stairs.

I was going down the hall when I remembered I don't know where Max's room is, since I have never been here before. So I guess I'll just walk around . At the end of the hall, one door

was open a bit. I went ovet to it and open the door more. The whole room was purple with lime green trim. The bed was lime green and all the rest of the furniter was black and blue.

I think it's might be Max's room. I walked in and looked around. Yeah, it should be, it looks like the same from what I saw throught my window. No, I'm not a creeper for remembering that

it was just two days ago. Oh, and there's my room across the way. I guess I forgot to close the shade. I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around slowly. Max was there in a black

mini skirt and a red tank with a black jacket over top. Wow, Ella knows how to pick an outfit. Max looks really hot. Oh, crap she looks really pissed. I guess her wearing an outfit that she

doesn't like plus me being here when I'm not really post to be in her room made her pretty mad.

"Fang, what are you doing in my room?"

Help!

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I'm always up for ideas so just tell me if you have any. Thanks so much for reading. Review. :)**

**love you guys**

**Nikki**


	8. Chapter 7

****

Hey thanks for all the review and love reading them. Sorry for the wait once color guard is over stuff will slow down a little but ill still have my 6 hours of dance a week.

* * *

Max pov

"Ella, do I have to wear this?"

I look at the mirror at the girl in front of me wearing a blck mini skirt and red tank top with a black jacket over top. I guess it looks ok but it's just not me.

"Yes, you do."

"Why?"

I really don't want to wear this, it's just not me. I don't think I would ever wear a skirt unless I'm forced like right now. What make's this all worse is that Fang, Iggy, and Nudge are

coming over and I really don't want to wear this in front of them. They wouldn't make fun of me or anything its just that Fang and Iggy are coming and me being in a mini skirt, not good.

"Because you look really hot in it for one and their going to be here any minute so you can't change now."

"Fine." I said as she walked down to get the door since the bell just rang.

"Just come down to the kitchen then, ok and don't even think of changing!" She yelled up before she opened the door.

Well, that just ruined my plan to change. I looked out the window at Fang's house. His shades weren't closed but he wasn't there. I guess he's on his way over.

Just then a ligh rain started to fall from the getting darker sky. The tree's blew with a slight wind that looked ready to pick up soon. I really hope this won't be a bad storm. I hate storm's

every since that one night. It's to terrible to think of right now since I need to look happy for this.

I heard voices downstair. I'm guessing Nudge is here because it sound more like just one person rambling on. I don't even know her that well and I know that that girl can talk. I mean

really that girl must have a talent of holding her breath to because she can say a ton in one breath. It's just not right.

I walked to the bathroom to put a bit of make up on to make Ella happy. I looked at my-self in the full length mirror on the wall. I can really see this is me but it actually doesn't look that

bad so I guess that's a good thing.

That's weird, I thought my door was closed when I left my room. It was now standing wide open. I crept quitly to it and peeked in. Fang was in my room looking around. Why would he be

up here he should be down with everyone else. Fang slowly turned around. I guess he heard me coming. All he did was start for a bit at me. That's a little weird but whatever. I just want

to know why he's in my room.

"Fang, what are you doing in my room?"

I know I sounded pissed because he's eyes showed he was scared for a second before they went back to be blank.

"I was looking for you."

"Well, I was just going down to be the rest right now."

"Oh, Ella just told me if I want to find you, you would be up here."

"Well, still how did you find my room?"

"I was looking to see if you were in here."

"Fine, I'll let you go this time but next time you won't be so lucky."

I really don't get why he keeps staring at me. Maybe the make up I put on looks bad or is it the cloths maybe it's not good for me. Ahhhhhh! Now I'm sounding like such a girl. This is not

good. Fang, why do u do this to me? Wait, what am I saying it's not cause of Fang being here it's all Ella's fault for making me wear this.

"Fang, Max come down!" Ella yelled up.

"We better go down then."

I lead the way down to the kitchen were everyone was.

"ZOMG, Max you look amazing. Good job Ella. We'll have to do this more often for her. She looks so pretty and her make up really makes her eyes look great. How did you do it..."

I cut her off. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I think we should get some pizza or something then maybe play some games like truth or dare I love truth or dare. I remember that time when Iggy had to..."

Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"They don't need to know about that."

Nudge pouted. Now I'm kinda want to know what happened last time.

"Well I'll put the pizza in the oven and you guys can start truth or dare." Ella said as she walked over to the freezer to get the pizza out.

We all walked to the living room and sat down.

"So, I think we should play truth, dare, or double dare. Double dares are the best cause you have to do them and if you don't you usually have to do something worse. Let's wait to Ella

get's back though before we play. Oh, and we have to sit in a circle. That's a really awesome shape don't you think. It's..."

Ella clapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I'm back so let's start."

I'm so glad that she stopped Nudge. I think that girl is going to talk someones ear of one day. I mean really how can she talk that much. I think if there was an award for the person who

talks the most it would definally be Nudge.

"Nudge, since you wanted to play, we'll do you first, so truth, dare, or double dare." I said.

"DOUBLE DARE!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to yell."

"Sorry."

Wow, that's the shortest thing she ever said I think. Ella made Nudge leave so we could come up with a good dare for her.

"I know the perfect one!" Ella yelled sofly, if that's even possible, as soon as Nudge left.

"Ok, what is it?" Iggy asked.

"Make her wear Max's clothes for the rest of tonigh and tomorrow."

"That's perfect. Nudge loves bright colors like pink and Max hates pink. Also Nudge like the last style and skirts and stuff, while Max doesn't care if her cloths are out of style. Also she

mostly wears t-shirts and jeans."

"Hey, what's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well, I think he means that for Nudge there bad but they work for u. Right, Iggy."

"Yeah right, Ella."

"Nice try Iggy but I know that's not what you meant."

"Nudge, come back." Ella yelled before we could fight more.

Nudge ran in but before she could say anything Ella told her the dare.

"WHAT! Her clothes ar all jeans and t-shirts and stuff like that. I can't live without skirts and cute tops..." she rambuled on as she walked up with Ella to change. After a

few minutes she came back down in a purple flowy tank and a light wash jean skirt.

"Max, I'm surpirsed it was that bad some of you stuff was really cute like that blue dress from American Eagle and the Hollister hoodie and..."

"Um, I'm pretty sure Ella must have bought that stuff cause I didn't even know I had that stuff."

Nudge turned to Fang then after grabbing a slice of the pizza Ella brought over from the kitchen.

"Fang, truth, dare, or double dare?"

"Truth." He said really fast.

I wonder if she picks really bad dares is why he said truth so fast. I should probably keep that in mind for my turn. Also considering what Nudge started to say earlier about a dare Iggy

did and he cut her off it most of been bad.

"Do you like anyone?"

It went silent everyones eyes on Fang.

"Yes."

* * *

**Hey sry this took so long to post. Ive been so busy and now I have this research paper I have to do but I don't think it will be that bad cause I love my topic. I'm doing it on animal testing. Anyway thanks for read and I hoped you liked.**

**Review :) and any ideas are good to**

**Love you guys **

**Nikki**


End file.
